Defeat Apocalymon
Wisemon is still aiming the Machine to Kingdom Heart Fuyunyan: Wisemon? Wisemon: (Laugh) I'm so Naive. I've spent years studying the workings of the Digimon, Digivices and the Heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing! Fuyunyan: What does that mean? Wisemon: The Process of encoding hears is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was covinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned- a heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon, Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon back, I had so many plans in store. But once they w ere an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing compared with that three digimon's heart. Then the machine is sparkling Fuyunyan: Wisemon. The machine. Wisemon: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contain by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, any anything could happen! Fuyunyan: But what about... Then our Heroes arrived Keita: Fuyunyan! Wisemon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, the rest is up to you... And Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon- I doubt you can hear me- but... I am so sorry. Fuyunyan: Wisemon! Wisemon: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says. Fuyunyan: I can't let you! He was stop by Psychemon Fuyunyan: Psychemon? Psychemon: His heart decided. We can't change it. Then Apocalymon appeared Apocalymon I was wondering who would dare interfere with my kingdom hearts. And look, here you are. How convenient for me. Wisemon... you look terrible. Wisemon: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the root you are. Apocalymon: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. Like you're Friends. It was your research that inspired me to Go further than you ever dared. Wisemon: I think I admit it.... my disregard brought choas to more World's than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is that the answer you've been looking for? Apocalymon: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I though you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand for that. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you. Wisemon: Cherubimon Foolish apprentice of a foolish Digimon. You have surpassed nothing- only proved how little we both know. We may proceed to know the hearts, but it's essence is beyond our Reach. We're both ignorant- as oblivious as when we began. I'm arise that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! We have enough! Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon, you know what to do! Fuyunyan, my friend, forgive me! See ya! Then the Machine has created a huge explosion of light, and then all heart has been released, our Heroes wake up Shoutmon: Man, what a blast. Then he saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Gumdramon: Dracmon! Damemon: Opposummon! Shoutmon: Psychemon! They get up and they're back to normal Ryouma: You change back! Fuyunyan: Wisemon said that "anything could happen." Damemon: Um, are you guys take those off? They take off their, hood. sunglasses and Bandana on their eyes Gumdramon: What was that? Fuyunyan: Their eye couldn't lie. Shoutmon: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huh? Psychemon: We are. Gumdramon: Guys... come, on! Why did you try to do so much on your own with your team? You have friends... like us! They look happy to them Psychemon: Haven't you Realized? I'll tell you why. Because we're not a total fool like you. Shoutmon: One more time. They they saw hearts going to the Heart Shaped Moon that look destroy Inaho: Oh no! Then they saw Heartless coming up of the Castle Shoutmon: What should we do now? Psychemon: We have to defeat Apocalymon! He is the Last survivor of the Organization's 15 Digimon. Gumdramon: Okay! Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon take off their Black Coats and they got their new outfits and they went off to defeat Apocalymon Taiki: Guys! Look! Yuu: Heartless! They're coming! They saw many Heartless coming Dracmon: There's no way, we should stop them! Shoutmon: They're no way we should give up. Dracmon: Yep. Then Myotismon and DemiDevimon appeared Myotismon: Leave right now! We'll take care of those creatures to us! DemiDevimon:But we don't know how to take them out! Myotismon: I shall send them after Apocalymon. Or, maybe, you would rather fighting them on your own. DemiDevimon: Maybe, I could run! Myotismon: You been dismissed. DemiDevimon look at Fuyunyan DemiDevimon: Well, if it ain't that Yokai I know. Fuyunyan: Hey. And your giving up? DemiDevimon: What, like "giving up"? I don't think so! Myotismon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! "Fuyunyan"! Don't ever forget- when I destroyed them all, this Castle will be all mine! DemiDevimon: And listen. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know... He's gonna help Myotismon DemiDevimon: Here we go! They went off Fuyunyan: Come on, let's go! Damemon: But we can't.. Fuyunyan: They are doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere. They went off and they found Apocalymon at the Top of the Castle Apocalymon: My Kingdom Hearts and the Hearts are gone.. is ruined. All I have to start all over. Digimon Warriors! Go forth, and bring me more hearts to me. All: No! They bring out their weapons Apocalymon: Are you saying that you hate the Darkness for this? Fuyuynyan: Come on. We don't hate the Darkness. It's... so scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sort of making you wonder why we are scared from the dark. Psychemon: It's because of who's lurking inside it. Apocalymon: Then I have a question for you. You accept darkness, get choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing like my friend did? We who were turned away by both light and dark- Never given choice? Dracmon: We got this. It's because you and your friends mess up our world's. Apocalymon: That may be... However, what other choice might we have had? Shoutmon: Just saved it. You're Nobodies! You don't exist for that! You cannot be sad about anything. Apocalymon: (laugh) That's good. You don't miss a little. I cannot feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the world's. No matter how you think what you feel, or how you exist. Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has teleported All: Guys? Then they are fighting Apocalymon and they defeated him Taiki (Voice) Shoutmon Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon! Yuu: (Voice) Damemon! Where are you?! They have been teleported Back to the Castle Opposummon: Guys! Speak to us! Then they have return Ryouma: Are you alright? Gumdramon: We're fine. Where's Apocalymon? They saw him up at the Heart Shaped Moon Apocalymon: Hear my word, Kingdom Hearts. It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Listen to me! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Give me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us. Fuyunyan: Apocalymon, No! Apocalymon: Hearts quivering with hatred... Shoutmon: Apocalymon! Stop! Apocalymon: Hearts burning with anger... USApyon: You can't win, Dani! Apocalymon: News scarred by envy... That fool Wisemon said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine even for my friends! Hearts are the source of all power! Then he has been vanished Gumdramon: Apocalymon! You won't hide from us! Fuyunyan: We can't get him away that easy! Yuu: Look! They saw a Huge Door Komasan: What's happening? Fuyunyan: Kingdom Hearts... Psychemon: Come on. Apocalymon must be inside. Damemon: Do you think he's in there? Fuyunyan: Yes. The world's gave us the doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny! Dracmon: Once we're going in, there no turning back. Are you ready? They are ready, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon and putting their Xros Loader togehter and all the Crest is Glowing, they aim it up and the Door has open Shoutmon: Get ready, Apocalymon. It all ends here! They went inside and they saw Apocalymon at the top of the Dragon All: (Gasp) Apocalymon: So... it seems your heart's have led you to obliteration. Maybe it doesn't pay to be too loyal one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember this. Then a Building is coming after them, and then the Door is closed with Keita, Inaho, Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren and Fuyunyan in Psychemon: No! Damemon: We can handle this! They are heading off to defeat Apocalymon, they went to Dragon, went to the Core and defeated him Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes